A Franticshipping Tale
by Airenee
Summary: I saw this awesome pic of them and decided to make a story out of it. Credits to "Luo-Qin" for the art. Based on the manga pokemon special adv story but with a twist. Pokeballs don't exist and Pokemons become hunted. But not everyone shares the ideals of a regular hunter. Ruby is one. And amidst his conflict with home, he meets a weird Beast girl by the name of Sapphire
1. Chapter 1

_I saw a picture of Ruby as an Archer and Sapphire as a Beast master. It just gave me ideas to write a story about it, so I thought "what the heck…." _

_Credits to Luo-Qin who made the picture and the Character RP Concept._

* * *

**A Franticshipping Tale**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

The breeze was serene and the azure sky was clear and perfect as it could ever be. The place where I lived was as silent as the shifting of the leaves in the trees. It was a Hunter's Village, a prosperous one at that. The mountains and forests that surrounded the area were filled with a wide variety of pokemon. Some hunted down while others were breed as pets to assist the local folk in their daily lives.

My name is Ruby. Though it sounds like a girl's name, I'm actually a boy with jet-black hair and crimson eyes. I'm turning thirteen in a few days. My mother and I moved here half a year prior from another Hunting village. It was my dad's idea. Our old home wasn't stepping up to his desire to grow stronger. Compared to here, the game is more serious and most of all dangerous. If one wasn't careful enough, he could easily fall prey to the creatures that lived in the woods.

*whoosh*

My arrow zoomed through the air and accurately hit the center target on an old wooden practice board. This was my usual routine every time I was free. I was a good enough archer in par with the kids around my age perhaps even better if I wasn't so soft-hearted. You see, I don't like hunting. The grace and poise of archery is too beautiful to be tainted with blood. That is my opinion. Others don't seem to see it the way I do. The only person who ever understood me was my teacher Wallace. He taught me how to wield a bow and arrow as well as how to carve arrows from metal and wood.

The target board swung lazily from side to side. I gazed upon it for a moment before I walked over and retrieved my arrow. I noticed that the middle spot was beginning to be filled with dents. My skills were steadily improving but my point of view of things was not wavering one bit.

I chuckled under my breath as I brushed the saw dust off of the arrow head and returned to my former spot to shoot again. Peaceful days like this made me happy. The times were I was asked to go hunting with the others just made me wish I wasn't born in a place like this.

Taking a deep breath, I held on tightly to my bow as I pulled back the string and the arrow, readying to make my next shot.

"I knew I'd find you here."

*whoosh*

The arrow missed the center point by a mere inch. Grumbling, I lowered my bow and turned to my unwanted company, Wally. He's my friend as well as my next door neighbour. His light-green hair and eyes matched the forest greens nicely that it acted like camouflage. Good thing too, wielding a bow and arrow was not his strong point.

"What is it, this time?" I asked, though I was pretty sure what was up.

"Your father has been looking for you. He wants you to join the hunting party again." Wally answered with a sorry tone for my sake.

"He knows that I don't like Hunting. What difference will it make if he asks me again? My answer is NO." I turned about to assume my archery practice.

"W-well, it's kind of different, this time." Wally's words drew back my attention.

With a tinge of curiosity, I returned the bow to my side and inquired, "Different how?"

"There have been rumors of a new species living in the woods. A lot of people saw it before but they shrugged it off as just their imagination. But yesterday, it was spotted again and this time it completely foiled the hunt and disarmed the traps that were set up. Whatever pokemon it was, it sure is clever." Wally explained with much interest.

"…And it has something to do with me because?"

"You're one of the best archers in town." Wally argued. "It's only natural that you'd be included in the group to hunt it down."

"FYI. I don't hunt. I hate it. It's barbaric." I clutched my bow with contempt about the idea of me hunting down some strange pokemon. Then I started to think. What if it wasn't only clever, but beautiful? - A never before seen beauty. Arceus!

"I'll do it!" I spoke up with eagerness, catching Wally by surprise.

"Y-you'll go?" My friend was stunned in utter disbelief.

"Of course, I'll show everyone my graceful prowess as an Archer." I flaunted my Milotic bow in the air as I glanced back at Wally. "Better inform the others now before I change my mind."

"Y-yes!" And with that he ran off.

I didn't want to tell him my true purpose nor did I want anyone else to find out. If this creature is as beautiful as I think, I must prevent the others from harming it. Pokemon like that are better left where they belong.

* * *

The next day like I said, I went with the hunting party to go find this rare pokemon. We were seven all in all and I was the youngest. Judging from the worn out bows and stern looks on the faces of my companions, I take it that they were really experienced and merciless hunters. My dad was one of them, but due to the commotion caused by this strange pokemon, he needed to oversee the village. Did I mention he is the head of the hunters as well as the village? Having a son like me who hates hunting must be quite a disappointment, but who cares? I'll show him and everyone what I can do but in my own terms.

Usually in hunts, people bring their Mightyenas or Growlithes. Not this time. I heard that the village pokemon didn't want to attack the mysterious being. We were on our own.

We ventured deep into the thicker parts of the forest. The fresh air was soothing but the atmosphere around me was tense. Everyone was on their guard, including me. I had to for my own safety and for those whom I want to protect.

*rustle*

There was a movement in the bushes. With quick aim, the person nearest to it launched an arrow. A brown raccoon-like pokemon jumped out and winced at the projectile embedded at his side. Others prepared to fire as well.

"What was that?!" I swiftly drew everyone's attention to the opposite side, giving time for the Zigzagoon to make its escape. It was a horrid scene for me to see. I hated seeing pokemon get hurt like that. By instinct, I just had to do it.

When the others realize that there was nothing, they narrowed their eyes at me and raised their suspicion.

"Just what is wrong with you?!" The group leader with a beard scolded.

"You let that thing get away!"

"I thought I saw something back there!" I argued to counter their suspicion but it was not working. They clicked their tongue and glared at me as if they were saying that I shouldn't have come.

*rustle* *rustle*

Suddenly loud noises came from the direction I pointed before, much to my surprise. Everyone turned towards it and aimed their arrows. Basing on the volume of the sound, it was not alone. A pack of Mightyena leaped out of the dense foliage and charged at us with fangs bared and claws drawn.

Three of the hunters released shot after shot, but most of it was evaded by the speedy footwork of the wolf-like pokemons. The rest of it barely grazed them. The remaining three and I drew our bows as well. More arrows flew through the air and struck the attacking enemies, slowing down their advance.

I hesitated and merely bit my lip. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. The leader of the group looked at me and was about to yell another angry mouthful if not for the sound of flapping above our heads.

The next round of arrows was suddenly blown back by a strong whirlwind. I looked up and saw a flock of Beautiflies, beating their wings and releasing strong wind currents. It was rare for different species to help one another, especially opposite types.

The assault was not over. A few of the butterfly pokemon began to rain down glittering orange powder upon us. I gestured everyone to move out of the way. "It's Stun Spore. We need to get out of here now!"

I launched my first shot above, purposely missing the Beautiflies a measly foot. It might have missed its target but it managed to startle them, disrupting the flow of their attack. That was enough for us to dodge the paralyzing rain. But it was no time to celebrate.

Because of the unexpected distraction, the Mightyena pack moved in and attacked. Our leader was bitten in the leg while two others were clawed on their arms. _Tch_. I didn't want to hurt the pokemon, but I couldn't let my companions get killed as well.

"I'll draw them off! Get everyone out of here!" I yelled and bolted away from the group. "Hey mutts, pick one someone your own size!" Instead of arrows, I threw stones at the closest Mightyenas to draw their attention. Then I released a warning shot with my bow at the one who I assumed was the pack leader. That did the trick. All the Mighyenas growled and began to head towards me. I turned around and ran, without looking back or heeding any of my companions' cries.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. The forest proved to be filled with obstacles which greatly slowed me down, not that I expected I could outrun a wild pack of Mightyena, anyway. But what I couldn't beat them in speed and agility, I could beat them in wit.

Using the same technique I used on the Beautifly, I shot missed arrows at grass types like Shroomish to provoke them into releasing Spores to stop the Mightyenas. Now, only two were on my tail and unfortunately, I was down to my last arrow. _Just great_.

And as if my problems weren't enough already, I was heading towards a cliff. I stopped near the edge and peered down. I was about as high as a two-storey building, not a good height for me to jump down even though there were a lot of thickly-leafed trees at the bottom that could someway break my fall.

The Mightyenas gradually drew closer with caution as I readied my final shot. I shifted my head to look at my options; face a couple of wild pokemon with a single arrow or jump. It was not an easy choice because either way, I might not make it out.

*crumble*

All of a sudden the ground beneath my feet began to give way. One of the Mightyena seized the chance and lunged at me but I blocked its bite with my bow just before it could sink its teeth into me. Finally, both the pokemon and I fell off the cliff and headed down to what I believed was our death.

I saw my life flashed before my eyes. It seemed like the case, but was my life nothing but a dark shadow?

* * *

**Normal POV**

The hunters returned to the village with some injuries. It was nothing that couldn't be treated with some medicine and bandages. What worried most of the people was that they were a person short. Ruby was not with them. Wally rushed to the leader of the group and asked about his friend.

The bearded man lowered his head and cursed under his breath. "The boy is—"

-"The boy is what?" A cold stern tone came from the crowd. The people moved back and the Village head approached Wally and the man in question. "Where is my son?"

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

I gradually regained consciousness and sat up. My vision was cloudy but I could tell that I was in some sort of cave. As I tried to piece together the events that occurred to have led me here, I felt that I was lying on a bed of hay, and beside me was the Mightyena that attacked me before.

I jerked back on impulse before I noticed that the pokemon was unconscious. There were leaves on its legs and back. _Herbs, perhaps?_ Anyway, I needed to get out before it wakes up.

*swoon*

I was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. I rubbed my head and realized there was something stuck to my face. When I plucked one off, I saw that it was similar to the herb that was placed on the Mightyena. Did someone save me?

A moment later, I heard footsteps coming my way. I hastily looked for my bow but it was nowhere in sight. I had nothing left to defend myself with, other than the small carving knife I always carried with me on my belt.

I secretly readied myself to draw the dagger as I glanced at the being that was now stood a few feet from me. It was a human-like. But then again, some pokemon are. Was it the creature we've been looking for?

"Who're ya?!" It yelled with a strange accent.

I was shocked that it could talk, but not only that. The voice was that of a girl's. "I-I…"

*growl*

My eyes caught a glimpse of the Mightyena that was passed out a while ago. It was now awake and ready to pounce on me at any second. I clutched the hilt of my knife and waited for its next move.

"Hey, answer me!" The mysterious girl cried out again.

Wasn't she at least bit concerned that there was a hostile pokemon about to maul me and maybe her? I drew my blade, attempting to threaten the injured Mightyena into backing off.

Another mistake in my part. The girl lunged and tried to snatch away my only line of defence. I struggled to break free from her but she had unusual strength for a girl.

As my vision adjusted, I finally saw the face of my attacker. It was a girl, alright, with caramel brown hair and eyes as radiant as the azure sky. She wore a furry collar on a one-piece black garb. There were gray bandages on her wrists and a fuzzy accessory that tied the back of her hair. Normal as first, but then I realized she was a very weird person. For one, she had these thin red pointed horns and fangs… Fangs! What kind of girl has fangs!? A wild beast-type?

Since I was taken off guard, the girl managed to snag my carving knife and pin me against the stone walls. "Yer one those hunters, ain't ya?!" She growled as fiercely as any Mightyena I've encountered.

I was stunned silence. I didn't know if it was fear or just plain surprise. Either way, I needed to speak up or else. "W-wait… Can't we talk this out?"

"Zig-Zigzagoon!" A small brown raccoon scampered into the cave, calling the attention of the girl. She released me and crouched down in front of the furry brown pokemon. I looked at the new arrival as if I'd seen it somewhere before. It had some leaves stuck to it as well like it was injured prior.

With another distraction, I carelessly forgot about the Mightyena. It jumped and pushed me flat on the ground. I could feel its sharp claws against my shoulders and its menacing growl could be heard just above my head. I was trapped. What would happen to me now?

"Zagoon!" The Zigzagoon growled as well but not at me, at the Mightyena. Its pin-like fur stood up as it snarled and bared its little fangs.

"You heard him, back off." The girl ordered the black-wolf pokemon.

Much to my relief and surprise, the Mightyena retreated but remained extremely cautious. I took deep breaths to calm myself before I turned to the Zigzagoon and the girl. "…uhm. Thanks?"

"Zig." The little raccoon wagged its tail and smiled.

"Ya still haven't answered me." The girl placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"S-sorry." I got up and brushed off the dirt. "My name is Ruby, pleased to meet you." I extended my hand to greet her, but she only stared at it as if she had no clue as to what it meant. I decided to return it to my side.

"What're ya doin' in the woods?" She asked. "Hunting?"

That word made her eyes flare up as well as agitate the Mighyena who was still keeping an eye on me. As much I hated being associated with that word, I have to take it slow and choose my words carefully in hopes that they would believe me. "I'm not a hunter."

The girl looked at me with suspicion. "Oh yeah? Then what's this?" She pulled out my Milotic-styled bow and arrow.

"Give that back!" I exclaimed on impulse and tried to retrieve my precious bow. The girl pushed me back against the rocky walls and grabbed my weapons with both hands. I feared she was going to break them in half. "Don't! That bow is special to me!" It was the truth. I could always make a dozen arrows but that bow is irreplaceable. "My teacher made it himself and gave it to me as a gift. Please don't destroy it!" I pleaded on my knees out of desperation.

*thunk*

My bow was tossed back in front of me but the arrow was broken and tossed aside. I felt a huge burden taken off of my chest. I picked it up and got back on my feet. But as I did, the girl started to walk away. I attempted to follow her but I was blocked by the Mightyena so I called out instead. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl turned to me with aqua eyes glistening in the sunlight coming from the mouth of the cave. For a moment, I felt my heart completely captivated that I almost didn't hear her speak.

"Sapphire."

_That's here name?_ "Beautiful." I muttered on whim. Her name fits the brilliance of her eyes. I was dazed long enough to lose sight of her as she exited the cave. I wanted to know more about her so I tucked my bow on my shoulder and obliviously brushed pass the agitated Mightyena to chase after her. "Wait up!"

I rushed out of the cave and was blinded by the sudden brightness. It was rash of me. I winced and shielded my eyes with my palm while I slowly adjusted. The Zigzagoon and Mightyena followed suit behind me, arguing in some pokelanguage that I wondered if the girl understood.

When my vision cleared up, I was greeted by lush acres of trees and refreshing forest scents. The cavern where I came from was dug out from the walls of a plateau, overlooking the woodland. I looked up at the sun glowing in the west and figured that it was sometime in the early afternoon.

"Ya better go home." Sapphire's voice echoed through the trees.

"Where are you?" I rapidly shifted my head from left to right to find her. There was no reply. I continued to search for her until I finally caught a glimpse of a person high up in the treetops. I was amazed at how agile and fast she was. Her body movements were so smooth that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. And the sunlight raining down from the gaps of the leaves surrounded her with a glittering aura.

Then I strangely found my body acting on its own. I didn't like climbing trees or trekking the cold damp forestry but I just felt I had to.

"Can I come up?" I asked.

"Get lost!" The girl sat on a thick branch and started throwing down berries. Luckily, I managed to evade the squishy projectiles before they could stain my clothes which were already, if I might add, ripped in several places.

"Hey, I am lost!" I shouted, but before I actually realized that I was, I had already said those words. I didn't dwell on it too much. I was more on looking for an excuse to come near her. "I need to know where I am."

Sapphire looked down at me and suddenly jumped off the branch. I panicked whether or not I should catch her, but I realized that I didn't have to. She elegantly leaped from branch to branch and finally made a clean landing on the cushy grass behind me.

With verdant leaves cascading down, I turned about and jolted at the sight of a short red feathery tail sticking out of her rear. It twitched about as she glanced at my direction. "Whatcha starin' at?

It was the cutest thing I've ever seen; her tail that is. I felt blood rush to my face and I reacted quickly by covering the redness with my hand. "N-nothing."

Sapphire looked at me with contempt and pointed a finger at the southwest. "The nearest village is in that direction."

Suddenly the Mightyena stood between us and barked ferociously. It looked like it was still angry with me. I couldn't understand what it said but Sapphire acted as if she'd heard every word of it. Noticing my puzzled look, she turned to me and translated, "She says that we shouldn't let hunters like you leave here, alive."

Sapphire called the Mightyena a _she_ so I guessed the pokemon is a female. But that wasn't as important as the matter at hand. I was still viewed as a merciless hunter. I frowned and bent down to then wolf's height. "I'm not a hunter. I don't kill pokemon. I would never kill one."

The female Mightyena eyed me with discretion and contempt. She wouldn't trust me.

"Zigza!" The Zigzagoon bounded to my side as if to defend me. I saw the spot where it was injured. It was the exact same location where the raccoon pokemon that I saw was shot. I knew then that this was the same Zigzagoon. I exhaled in relief, knowing that it didn't die.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I whispered. "But I can't have you making enemies with other pokemon here." Then I gently patted its head. Its pointy fur was actually kind of soft. The Zigzagoon seemed to like it and nuzzled against my leg in response.

"If ya ain't a hunter, then why're ya here carryin' a bow?" Sapphire asked like I was still in interrogation.

"I'm an Archer. Archery and Hunting are two different things. I carry this bow to practice my skills and accuracy. I never used it to hurt any pokemon before, nor do I have any intention to." I replied.

Sapphire and the Mightyena came closer to study my face if I was lying or not. I couldn't tell what they were thinking when they did, but my resolve was firm.

"Those people ya with. They were hunters." Sapphire pointed out a very important fact.

"Yeah. They are…" I lowered my head to avert my gaze from her. "But I'm not like them."

I wondered if she'd believe me when I said that. After all, I lived in a hunting village, I was with a band of hunters and I had a bow and arrow with me in the forest. _Arceus_. All the evidence is pointing to me as some barbaric pokemon huntsman.

"If ya say so…"

"Eh?" I couldn't put a finger on what I just heard. Sapphire shrugged everything off as if it was nothing. So she really believes me?

"What's the matter? Did I say somethin' wrong?" Sapphire stared at me with bewilderment.

"I-It's not that…" I slowly stood up and scratched my head. "Looking at what I am, I thought you'd never believe me. I thought maybe you'd think it's kind of silly."

"How can caring for pokemon be silly?" Sapphire raised an interesting ideal. "That Zigzagoon said that you'd saved him from the hunters. And besides, ya don't seem like the kind."

"Oh, yeah? Then what kind am I?" I asked, curiously.

"A prissy little village boy who doesn't know a thing about being in the woods." She answered without a hint of irony.

I get it than my bow is a bit on the eccentric side and my light orange long-sleeve clothes are not exactly for the rugged travels, but she didn't have to say it so bluntly. "I can take care of myself just fine in the forest."

"Yeah, falling off a cliff and being mauled by a Mightyena counts as _fine_." Sapphire retorted.

"Well, how about you teach me a thing or two then, if you think you really do know all about surviving here." I suggested with the intention off having an excuse to see her again.

"You're on, prissy boy! If ya can find me tomorrow, then I'll show ya just how much I know this place." The fanged beast girl agreed, much to my delight.

"Tomorrow then." I sealed the promise.

* * *

Afterwards, Sapphire called out some Beautiflies to guide me out. The Zigzagoon stayed with me to be sure that no pokemon would attack me while the Mightyena hung around to make sure I don't attack any pokemon. I guess she still couldn't trust me even though I was only armed with a bow. I had no arrows and my carving knife was taken away from me.

Just as caught a glimpse of the village from the distance, I saw a group of people with domesticated Mightyenas and Growlithes. It was too large for a hunting party, but what made it bad was that the one leading the company was my dad. I knew then that they must be looking for me.

"I think you guys should go now." I told my pokemon companions to leave before my father and the hunters would spot them. The Beautiflies as well as the Zigzagoon immediately retreated to the safety of the dense treetops. The Mightyena, however, had time to let out a warning growl before dashing away.

Seeing that they all got away, I ran towards the villagers to show them that I was fine. Most of the hunters I recognized from the party I was with. It was good that they made it out and that their injuries weren't too critical.

"Hey!" I called out and waved my hand.

The hunters immediately raised their bows and poised to shoot me before they realized who they were aiming at. My dad motioned them to lower their weapons before he walked over to me. He still had that stoic look on his face, making it impossible for me to tell if he was worried or not.

"Where were you?" He inquired as he stared at me piercingly.

"I managed to lose the Mightyena pack but then I got lost." I answered. I didn't want to say anything about Sapphire because he might take it the wrong way. There was a really good possibility that she was the rare pokemon that they were after.

My father placed a hand on my head and inspected me closely. I suddenly remembered my head injury. I must have been grazed by a branch when I fell off the cliff. Luckily, the herbs that Sapphire used on me lessened the pain and I figured hastened the healing process as well.

"Have your mother clean up that wound." Those were his last comments before he told the villagers to head back to town.

I followed behind him, ignoring the weird stares that some of the hunters were giving me. They must be wondering how I made it out of the woods with only a small cut on my head and tears on my clothes. It seemed almost impossible for a kid my age to survive, not to mention I was on my own.

At home, mom fussed over me and bandaged the injury. Thankfully, it was a small graze. Otherwise, it would have added to the pair of scars that I already had. Wonder where I got them? It's not a long story. Every time I think about it or see it, I recalled the day as clear and vivid as if it only occurred yesterday.

I was around five when we visited a new village. Dad was going to compete in some sort of Hunting Contest. I wanted to join in but I was too young so I made the trip more exciting in other ways. I was just a kid and to me, a new place meant a new world and a new adventure just waiting for me. I was really naïve. The reality of hunting was unknown to me. I viewed it as nothing more than a competition of power in which my father was rapidly dominating. He was my hero and I wanted no more than to be nothing like him.

But it all changed on that day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I wrote this some(maybe long but not so) time ago...**

**What do you guys think? I decided on "A FranticShipping Tale"  
**

**I still have 2 other stories on-going so I'll update whichever I feel like writing and if I have time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Franticshipping Tale**

* * *

**I do NOT own Pokemon or the Cover Pic**

* * *

"_Ruby, don't venture too far, okay? And make sure to stay out of the forest," My mother reminded me one more time just before I could go around and explore. _

_I was raring to go but she keeps worrying, but lucky for me, Dad is always on my side._

"_Let him be. It will be good for him to start being independent." Dad placed a hand on my head and somehow his trust as well. _

_And with that, I ran off to see what kind town we were in._

_It seemed like no different from home, wooden houses, people clothed in hunting gear walking around, carrying bows and bringing along a pokemon or two. Speaking of pokemon, I have one too, though she was not fit for hunting; a Skitty named Coco. We left her at home while we stayed in this village. _

_Dad was going to join in a competition where you hunt down the strongest pokemon you can track. I had no doubt that he'd win. He's my dad and one of the best there is, after all. Too bad, they said I was too young to join or even tag along. Dad and I would have made a great team. I've learned a lot from him._

_I sighed in disappointment._

_After a while of running around the streets and checking out the shops, I grew bored. Dad's competition hadn't begun yet and I was at my wit's end of looking for things to do. I thought being around in a bigger town would be more exciting than this. _

_If only I could go in the forest. I'm sure there are tons of awesome pokemon in there and if I managed to take down one, I'm sure people would be thrilled especially Dad. I grinned with excitement and snuck into the woods._

_It was dark underneath the shadow of the large thick trees but I could still see my way because of the sunbeams that were penetrating the treetops. I could hear the noises of people fade away as I went in deeper. I stopped when the only thing I could hear was the chittering of bugs and other pokemon. _

_I was alone but I wasn't I afraid nor was I unarmed. My dad gave me a small slingshot but I was to only use it for emergencies. He made it really clear. My mom, on the other hand, wouldn't allow me to use it at all. But in the end, Dad convinced her that it was either a slingshot or a dagger._

_I started picking up pebbles for later if I encounter any wild pokemons._

_Suddenly, I heard noises from beyond the bush. I crept closer as I prepared my slingshot. But then I thought that facing it head-on was careless. I needed a safer place to launch my attack. Luckily, there was a nearby tree with a branch overlooking the bush. I decided to climb it._

_With my weapon tucked in my belt, I scaled up and crawled over to the branch. There wasn't much pokemon around me so I was fortunate that time. Now, I was right above my target._

_I drew back my slingshot and aimed below._

* * *

"Ruby, it's time to wake up…"

I stirred in my sleep as my dream faded away. It's been a long time since I recalled that day even in my dreams. What does it mean? I opened my eyes and was greeting by the morning sunrays. Judging from the warmth, I slept too long. I sat up and stretched while thinking of the dream that I just had. It was more like a memory than a dream.

"Mew…" Coco, my Delcatty, jumped on my bed and nestled close to my side. It was her form of greeting me good morning. I stroked her silky yellow back and she purred in response.

"Ruby? How long do you plan on sleeping?" Mom's voice echoed from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready."

I flinched and recalled the girl I met yesterday. _Sapphire_. I hurriedly got changed and bounded downstairs. Mom was about to greet me when I brushed passed her while grabbing the three pieces of toast on the table and shoving it in my mouth. Dad was just about to leave as well when I snatched my bow and extra set of arrows from the walls and ran out before him. I didn't even look at his face but I heard him sigh.

My parents didn't question where I was going since they knew I'd be around my usual spot practicing my archery. What they don't know is that I had other plans for today.

Casually, I made my way through the streets as if it was any other day, but I was secretly heading towards the entrance to the forest. People were going about with their lives as usual to even notice me. That was good. I would be gone unnoticed.

A little while later, I arrived at the edge of the woods. Cautiously, I took a short glance to my left and right. If anyone saw me, they would likely report to my dad and I would have a hard time explaining as to why I went into the forest.

Seeing that I was good to go, I crossed the boundary and entered.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the woods. The breeze was gentle and fresh with the hint of morning dew, and the treetops were glistening in the warm sunrays. I didn't know where to start looking when I came in so I merely followed the forest trail that the villagers made. Then I stopped and realized that Sapphire would probably stay clear of human-made paths. I took one look at the thicker parts of the woods and sighed. My new pants and boots were going to get filthy after this. I should have worn something else but I can't go back. This decision had better be worth it.

I still had no idea where I was planning to go but I lost the will to care with the damp forest floor soiling my best clothes. I kept praying inside my head that Sapphire better be at the end of this way. After a while, I found myself in a small forest lake, surrounded by tall trees that overlooked the clear and still waters. All was quiet but in a tense sort of way. I shifted my eyes all around but I saw nothing unusual.

"Muud…"

I jolted at the pokemon cry and a small blue pokemon caught in a net, just hanging from a tree branch. It was caught by a hunter's trap. I went closer but when the creature saw me, it started to panic and cry out even louder.

"Calm down, little fella, I'll get you out." I came over and reached for it but the net kept swaying before I could get a good enough grip. Besides that, I had to stand on my toes since the net was almost above my head.

The pokemon continued to struggle inside but it was not helping itself to break free. I feared that if it continued, it was going to get hurt. I had to do something but first, I had to let it know that I was a friend and that I was trying to help it.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but please, trust me when I say that everything will be alright," I said with a gentle tone as I gradually got control of the swinging net.

To my surprise, the pokemon stopped panicking but it still looked very much afraid. I closely inspected the creature and realized it was a Mudkip. I saw illustrations of them in my master's books; a small four-legged blue pokemon with a lighter-shaded underbelly and tailfin, orange star-shaped gills on each cheek and a large fin on its head.

It was a rare opportunity to see a pokemon like that, close up and _alive_. But I had no time to admire it. I needed to free it as soon as possible before any other wild pokemon would appear or worse, the hunter that set the trap.

I didn't have my carving knife anymore so I had to make do with one of my arrows. I pulled one out and held on a few inches before the tip. At the sight of my weapon, the Mudkip growled and thrashed around. While I was desperately trying to cut the net, I kept coaxing it with kind words, but then all of a sudden, it blasted me with a Water gun. I managed to evade it but my arrow head snapped. Not only was I getting my clothes even filthier, I was losing my finely crafted arrows. Shrugging off my misfortune, I stared back at the net and saw that it was nearly torn open.

"Just a little more, bear with me." I tucked back the remaining half of my arrow into its quiver and pulled out a new one. "Please don't make me break another one…"

The Mudkip was preparing to launch another aquatic barrage, but I managed to cut open the net before it did, making the little pokemon fall into my arms. I stumbled back but I successfully caught it just as I regained my footing.

The mudfish pokemon looked up to me with surprise as a bit of liquid ran down its nose. I cringed inwardly. And I was just thinking how cute it was a few minutes ago. I did my best to remain smiling and not be affected by the snot. "See? That wasn't so bad, right?"

With one arm supporting the Mudkip, I returned my arrow to its proper place. And then I held the little creature properly with both hands. Now that it was free, I could now return to looking for Sapphire.

Mudkips are water-type so I figured the nearby lake was its home. It would be best if I release it there. Otherwise it might fall prey to another trap. It was decided. I turned about and out of nowhere, I was startled by a pair of azure eyes.

"Gahh!" I jolted and tripped over a thick tree root, sticking out of the soil. The cushy damp forest floor managed to soften the fall but my head and back still ached. I rubbed the other side of my head and tried to steady my vision. Leaves were spiralling as they cascaded above my head, contrary to the direction the rest of the forest was spinning in.

"Are ya okay?" a familiar voice called out to me.

I saw the person's face came into view once more, but it appeared as if there were two of them. That really was a bad fall. But my sight gradually recovered and I realized it was Sapphire.

_Sapphire?!_

Immediately, my heart skipped a beat. Her face was just above me, looming upside down. I felt blood rush to my head and I hurriedly covered myself with my hands to prevent her from noticing.

"I-I'm fine…" I stammered nervously. Inside, I was feeling ecstatic. All that trudging, dirt, random walking …dirt paid off.

"Kip?" I felt a soft nudge against my arm.

I took a peek between my fingers and saw the Mudkip beside me. I must have accidentally dropped it when Sapphire surprised me, but it looked alright. I removed my hands away from my face to get a better look at the little mudfish. "Looks like this one's fine too."

"Yeah. He says thanks…" Sapphire nodded at me, almost telling me _job well done_.

_A male Mudkip, eh?_ I concluded as I got back to my feet. Sapphire understanding of pokemon really astounded me. It made me want to know more about her… That and a few _other _reasons.

After brushing off the leaves and dirt, I turned my attention towards her and flashed my best smile. "Anyway, as promised, I came today."

"I can see that…" Sapphire shrugged me off. She was not happy about it but at least she wasn't angry about it either. Not that she showed it openly for that matter.

"So what should we do for today?" I asked eagerly, remembering that Sapphire agreed to teach me about surviving in the forest.

"I don't have time ta play any of yer silly games. I have ta check on my partners." Sapphire launched herself at a nearby tree and starting climbing further up towards the thick cluster of branches, making her gradually disappear from my sight.

"Hey, wait! What do mean by partners?" I yelled out of shock and flicked away the falling leaves away from my face.

I didn't expect her to have companions other than pokemon. What if she really had human or _semi_-human friends in the woods? What if they were guys? The mere thought of it left a bitter pang in the pit of my stomach. I had to know for sure.

I looked up at the treetops and realized Sapphire was gone. I got too distracted in my thoughts that I lost her. So all my efforts were still in vain? Now what do I do?

"Kip!"

I felt something poke my leg. I looked down at the Mudkip who surprisingly didn't leave yet. I thought that once it was free, it would return to its home in the water.

"What's up little guy?" I asked, crouching down beside it.

The large fin on its head twitched and it started motioning me in a certain direction. Could the Mudkip possibly know where Sapphire was headed? Or perhaps sense where she could be? I did read about Mudkips using its head fin as some sort of radar.

"Paying me back already?" I smiled as it did the same but with a more cheerful disposition.

I placed the little guy on my shoulder, opposite to my archery equipment and headed off. The Mudkip kept directing which way I needed to take as its fin flicked and twitched. I, on the other hand, followed and endured the kind of path I had to cross. I'm seriously going to need a long bath after this and maybe new clothes.

The deeper I went in the forest, the more pokemon there were. Several of them were scurrying away at the sight of me, particularly the Zigzagoons and Linoones who ran up the trees or retreated into the bushes and burrows. Others like the Tailow and Swellow remained at the safety of the high branches as they watched me pass by. Even when I had a wild Mudkip with me, I knew that none of them trusted me but at least none dared to attack either.

I kept on running till I was out of breath. The forest was almost like an obstacle course_. Scratch that_. It was literally an obstacle course with logs and streams to jump over as well as trees to avoid bumping into. I also had to evade a couple of startled Shroomish along the way. It would have been easier if I was just running in a straight line.

"Get it together, Ruby…" I encouraged myself and took a deep breath.

"Mudkip!" The little mudfish pokemon patted my shoulder and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Cheering me on, too, huh? …Thanks" I gently rubbed its rubbery cheeks with gratitude and continued onwards, maintaining a fast walking pace.

* * *

Finally, I reached the end of the woods. The Mudkip stopped fluttering its head fin and motioned me to head a little further. Curiously, I did just that and was blinded by the bright rays of the sun. I winced and shield my eyes. _Where was I?_

Slowly, my vision adjusted and I stepped forward with caution, only to trip face forward on a tree root sticking out of the ground. The forest just loves to torture me.

I grunted and I felt that I landed on something cushy and damp. …Grass?

I raised my head and was caught awestruck at the scenic landscape of the open meadow filled with pastel-coloured flowers blooming all around, ranging from baby blue asters to warm shaded daisies and peonies. Roselias were dancing around them gracefully while several Volbeat and Illumise were playing about with fallen petals drifting in the wind. The flowing breeze was serene and smelled so sweet. Above, the sky was deep blue with only a few cottony clouds drifting by. I couldn't believe a beautiful paradise like that was hidden beyond the forest.

It was like a dream.

Dream? All of a sudden, I had a feeling of déjà vu. It was like I've seen this place—like I've been here before. But when was it?

"Still followin' me?" a familiar voice jolted my attention.

"Sapphire?" I was caught by surprise once again. The scenery distracted me from my real reason to coming here.

I turned towards her voice and saw her standing in the middle of the flowery field. I almost thought my mind was playing tricks but there she was with her hair fluttering in the petal-filled breeze. Her beast-like appearance didn't quite suit the gentle scenery but her strong azure eyes… I just couldn't look away. They were as radiant as the vast open sky above.

The Mudkip ran over to her and wagged its tail fin. Sapphire scooped it up and walked over to me, telling me once again to leave. "I thought I said ya that I ain't here ta play games? Run along home."

"I just want to meet your partners. That's all," I reasoned out. The mere mention of her partners made me feel queasy and irritated. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but my head couldn't help it, or should I say my heart? Was I feeling jealous?

"Ya mean Toro'n Rono?" Sapphire cocked her head curiously with the Mudkip settled comfortably in her arms.

"Y-Yeah…. Toro …and Rono." I felt my guts churn at the masculine names. The jealousy is worsening. I kept praying in my head. Rather, I was forcibly telling myself that they were pokemon over and over.

It wasn't working.

I had to keep my mind off it somehow. Then I recalled the flower fields. I took a seat on the roots of a tree and began picking the flowers that were within reach.

Sapphire crouched down and looked at me with wonder. "What're ya doin'?"

Her eyes were on me. It made me happy. I didn't reply. I simply smiled and continued. The Mudkip was also curious of my work. It squirmed away from Sapphire and sniffed at my collection of flowers.

"Muuud-kip!" It sneezed and other round of goo dripped from its nose.

I groaned inwardly but shrugged it off to begin the second half of my work. And that was to weave the flowers to together into a crown. It was a matter of sewing the stems together while arranging the flowers just right.

Sapphire seemed to finally get what I was doing and started weaving a bunch together herself. It amazed me that she knew something like that. I didn't imply anything about her primitiveness. I was actually referring to the fact that she had a cute and feminine side underneath that beast-girl appearance.

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked, hoping to start up a good conversation.

"A long time ago…" Sapphire trailed off. Her tone seemed somewhat sad.

"I see." I knew I failed and decided to concentrate on my work. Carefully, I intertwined the final few stems together and presented my blue n' white flower crown to her. "Done! What do you think?"

"Mudkip-Mud!" The Mudkip seemed happy.

Sapphire stared at my work and then glanced at her own that was falling apart bit by bit. She sulked and gave up, tossing the flowers back onto the pile. I sighed at her innocence and placed the floral accessory on her head. She looked up and reached for the crown with her hand. I was expecting that she'd take it off and give me an earful, but surprisingly, she left it on.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I peered at her expression.

"Nah… Ya just remind me of someone," Sapphire answered, refusing to meet my gaze.

_I remind her of someone? A friend? A human friend? A boy friend?_ I flinched at the last thought and buried my face in my hands from exasperation. I knew I was blushing. I could feel my face heat up. _Calm down, Ruby! You're exaggerating! You only met Sapphire yesterday and you're already overthinking this much?_

Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my head. I slowly looked up and saw it was Sapphire's hand. _**What in Arceus' name is she doing?!**_

"Where'd ya get these scars?" She asked as her fingers trailed from my hair to the edge of my forehead where I had this couple of claw marks.

The memory of that day flashed in my mind. On impulse, I retreated away from her touch and forced a smile. "Just some hunting accident, many years ago…"

Sapphire got on all fours and stared straight at me with great discretion like some predator inspecting a new kind of prey. Her fangs were poking out and I could hear a soft growl coming from her lips. She inched closer, leaving almost less than a hand's length between our faces. Both our gazes were locked on to each other but mine was on the verge of faltering. Her eyes closed and her face especially her lips moved even closer. Blood was rushing to my head. Is planning to...?

*sniff* *sniff*

I froze. She was smelling me like some Growlithe. _Why?_ All of a sudden, her eyes shot open and she jumped back couple of feet away. I was at a complete loss for words to explain her actions. I know she's some sort of wild girl but she didn't have to get that close to me, especially with all the weird thoughts and emotions circling in my head.

"Have I met ya…before?" Sapphire spoke up.

My face gloomed and I felt my inner self break down from all the weirdness and emotional pressure. What does she mean, _have I met you before?_ Did she suddenly have amnesia? Did the Sweet Scent in the flowers suddenly cloud her mind? Maybe, that was the case. I was unfamiliar to the plants growing around here. Who knows if they had some weird properties. I decided to go along. "My name is Ruby and we just met each other yesterday when you saved me from a Mightyena."

"I knew that!" Sapphire snapped, making me flinch. Then she stared down at the lush grass on the ground, avoiding my eyes. "Never mind. I must've imagined it…"

"Imagine what?" I inquired. I was curious to know what was going through her head.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Sapphire turned her back and jumped into the treetops, leaving behind the floral crown that I sewed for her.

I quickly got my feet and picked it up. It was still intact but a few petals had fallen off. Then I started to remember the day I learned how to make flower crowns. It was the same day that incident occurred and the same day that I met that girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I was so surprised that the 1st chapter rained reviews.  
I thought of the title the following day so thanks for trying to help.**

**Anyway, I have a question  
Which direction should I go from here?  
1. Cute and Romantic  
2. Dark with some Violence?  
3. I could go semi-RPG with magic and stuff?  
**

**Review! :D**


End file.
